


Puberty

by sparklbunny



Category: Afterl!fe (Mobile Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexy Sex Ed, Shotacon, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Takes place after the story "Duel".Manager feels bad that Aitachi still thinks puberty is a disease so they take it upon themself to teach him what's right.
Relationships: Aitachi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope my self indulgent shotacon fic isnt the first afterlife fic............. im sorry..... though i do have a few ideas for a few more reader inserts so maybe those won't be this bad. i have a weird feeling this fic is awful not like morally like poorly written, if it is im sorry.

Ever since Aitachi's duel with Ethan something had been nagging at your mind, while he had certainly proven himself to be a warrior he hadn't really solved his "puberty" problem. It was something a bit hard to bring up too especially since he thought it was a disease of some sort. You had formulated a small plan before going to find him, it wasn't a great plan but it was something. You eventually found him training with Kirr after a small search, it was cute how the sweat dripped off his face and his squishy cheeks were tinted a bit red. His cute appearance almost made you rethink what you were going to do but it was better to inform him before something bad happened. 

"Aitachi can I talk to you?" You asked, giving him and Kirr a small smile. 

"Ah, manager! What do you want to talk about?" He pulled up his clothes and wiped the sweat from his head revealing his small slightly chubby stomach, someone had been sneaking sweets again. 

"It's a private matter if that's ok?" You gave a quick glance at Kirr who seemed to get the message and began moving towards the showers. Aitachi merely tilted his head confused. 

"Is everything ok?" You began to lead him over to the spare chairs in the room.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I just wanted to ask you.." This was a hard thing to phrase, it's not like puberty often came up in casual conversation. "Have you been feeling ok?" 

"Huh?" Of course there was more confusion. 

"Has your body been feeling odd at all?" The way his face quickly grew red gave you your answer. 

"I-is that bad? Am I ok?" He sounded panicked and flustered as his hands seemed to instinctively cover his lap. Your smile softened and you took one of his small soft hands in your own. 

"You're ok, I promise." You rubbed your thumb over his hand to comfort him. "Do you remember when we talked about puberty?" 

Nod. 

"Well, this is part of that. At your age especially your body will start to feel weird and do weird things you don't understand." 

"S-so it's normal? This happens to every warrior?" His voice sounded so scared and his hands were trembling, most likely because he still thought puberty was a disease. 

"Yes it's normal. Here let me show you what to do if it happens." You gently pulled at his arm until he moved and you could position him in your lap. 

Aitachi was just small enough that you could rest your chin on his head while you pulled his pants down. This was your job as manager after all, nothing strange about helping your reapers grow. You could see he had already gotten hard and he seemed incredibly embarrassed by that fact, trying to move his hands to cover it. You pushed his hands away and took the small member in your own, it was small enough to fit completely in your hand despite being hard. So cute. 

"This might feel weird but bare with me ok?" That was all the warning he got before you started to move your hand. At first you only moved your fingers massaging the soft young skin gently, as to not overstimulate him. Soon he was clinging to your arms and moaning loudly his back arching as he tried to get more of your touch.

"You're doing such a good job Aitachi, good boy." You used your free hand to pat his head which he promptly buried in your arm trying to hide from his embarrassment. He was moaning and mewling so loud it was filling the training room and you only hoped no one would catch you two in the act. This would be a bit hard to explain to the others. Especially since you were starting to get aroused yourself from the way he grinded in your lap and moaned your name. 

"Mmfeel funny…. i feel funny…." He was clearly getting close especially since he was so young. 

"It's ok. You can let it out." You reassured him as you pet his head again. His body writhed in your lap as he came all over your hand with a loud cry. In your panic to not get caught molesting the youngest reaper you slammed your mouth against his to quiet him. Aitachi seemed to love this even more and moaned into your mouth as your tongue forced itself into his small mouth. This was just work so why were you enjoying it so much? 

After he stopped cumming you finally pulled your mouth away from his and left him panting for air, saliva dripping down his pink lips. Your hand was covered in his cum and what hadn't covered your hand had dripped to the floor. Looking at the mess he made Aitachi seemed to get embarrassed again. 

"I-I'm sorry-" Before he could finish his apology you pushed your cum covered fingers in his mouth. 

"You came so much, good boy. Now clean up ok?" Despite the way his face burned with embarrassment he diligently licked at the fingers which were far too large for his mouth. While he tried to lick and suck on them he found that your fingers were just long enough to make him gag. It was a sight watching him gag on his own cum while he tried to pretend he was ok. Finally you pulled out your fingers content with the poor cleaning job only to watch him cough the cum onto the floor, his small body trembling as he tried to breathe properly. You couldn't help but feel bad for him and you rubbed his back slowly. 

"It's ok, it's ok. You did a good job. Now why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean this up properly?" You gently kissed his head as you pulled his pants back up. He seemed to scurry away as fast as he could but before he left completely he turned back to you. 

"Th-thank you manager… P-please show me again sometime." He bowed before running off. You sighed a smile coming across your lips, maybe next time you'd show him more than just masturbation.


End file.
